They Saved Sheldon's Brain
by devilbk
Summary: Sort of an anti-Valentine's Day gift. Enjoy. No brains were actually harmed in the making of this story. Some may explode after reading it, though. Warning: This story may bother overly sensitive readers of a certain type. Not a Shamy fic! No OOC kissing. Characters belong to the usual suspects. I own nothing but the ideas.


_A/N: Here you go, sort of an anti-Valentine's Day gift._

**They Saved Sheldon's Brain**

Amy Farrah Fowler looked at the whiteboard and then at her boyfriend, Dr. Sheldon Cooper, admiringly.

"God, Sheldon, I can't wait to study your brain."

"You can study my brain right now, Amy Farrah Fowler. My medical files, including a number of CATscans are available for public perusal."

"You misunderstand me, Sheldon. Since current actuarial tables predict that I will likely outlive you by a number of years, I hope to someday dissect your brain and learn how it ticks."

"No."

"Excuse me, Sheldon?"

"No, you may not dissect my brain."

"Sheldon, we are talking about a long time from now and you would no longer be using it."

"I repeat, no."

"I don't understand, Sheldon. You are a scientist and I am an eminent neuroscientist. I'm certain you would wish to share the wonders of your brain and how it works with future generations of scientists."

"I do. And I intend to be standing there with them in my new android body."

"Excuse me."

"I have made arrangements to have my brain preserved post-mortem until such a time as it can be implanted in an android body, hopefully one which looks much like my present one, but possibly with a goatee."

"Sheldon, that's not science. It's science fiction. And science fiction is just poppycock. As your girlfriend and as a scientist I object to this foolhardiness. And if we are still together at the time that you pass on I will simply not allow it."

"Amy, the arrangements are codified in the Last Will and Testament which CalTech required I write before I went on the Arctic Expedition."

"I simply will not allow it, Sheldon."

"It will be out of your control as you are not the Executor of my will."

"Well, I'm certain that Leonard won't allow it either."

"Do you truly believe that a person with the faulty internal mechanisms of Leonard Hofstadter could possibly outlive me?"

"Sheldon, it is unfortunately very unlikely that your mother or your MeeMaw will still be with us at that time."

"Amy, do you believe I would expect my mother and grandmother will outlive me?"

"Well then who will be the Executor of your will?"

"The same person that will inherit all of my earthly possessions and any patents or other creations I am responsible for."

"That should be me, Sheldon. I'm your girlfriend and I fully expect to be much more."

"You wish to dissect my brain, Amy Farrah Fowler. I am content to let stand the arrangements that I made long before I met you."

"Then who, Sheldon?"

"My closest friend, the person who has looked out for me and protected me almost since I met her. Penny is the Executor of my Will."

"That's very inappropriate, Sheldon. I'm sure that if Leonard knew he would object."

"That is neither here nor there. My relationship with Penny is not dependant upon Leonard's approval. Or yours, for that matter."

"What if we have children, Sheldon? Wouldn't you want them to inherit some of your things?"

"Should I have progeny with you or anyone else I will make appropriate changes in my Will. However, the ultimate disposition of my brain will not change."

"Sheldon, I am disappointed in you as a boyfriend and as a scientist. I would assume you would be more pragmatic and accept that some things will never, ever happen. You will never, ever wake up after you die in an android or any other kind of body. When you die it's over, finished, kaput. There is nothing then, only science. And you are denying science the opportunity to learn from what may be one of the most significant brains of the twenty-first century."

"While I appreciate the compliment, I reject your estimation of the state of science. Where you accept a finite unchanging future, with the exception of your unrelenting pursuit of intimate relations with me, I dream of a future filled with endless possibilities and I wish to do anything I can to be a part of it. I am a dreamer, Amy Farrah Fowler. You are a realist. The future is the realm of dreamers."

"I don't know where we stand then, Sheldon. You clearly do not trust me with your future."

"I shall have to reconsider our relationship agreement."

"Alright, Sheldon."

"Amy."

"Yes, Sheldon."

"You may wish to make arrangements to have your own brain dissected."

"I already have, Sheldon."

"Good. Then future generations will know why it is you whine so much."


End file.
